How can I live without you?
by Ana Kat Furry
Summary: He scoffed "How do you think I feel! I just wake up from a coma and everything and everyone has changed!" The blue hedgehog shouted "Shadow feels pity, Cream has a gun, Rouge is nervous, Amy hates me and the emerald have no power! Is just like I waked up in a nightmare!" SxA, KxR, slight ShxA and TxC
1. Chapter 1

How can I live without you?

Chapter 1: My fault.

_BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP..._

That continuous beeping was the only sound on the room. Nothing special in this room, plain white walls, two metal chairs, a white night stand and a bed; a hospital bed.

Around it was a yellow twin-tailed fox, a red echidna and a pink hedgehog. Her eyes were red from the continuous crying before and small purple bags were forming in the bottom of her eyes cause the lack of sleep.

"What did the doctor said, Tails?" Knuckles asked to break the uncomfortable silence and ignore the annoying beeping sound.

"He's going to be fine, but... They don't know when he's going to wake up..." The fox replied with a sad tone. The echidna just sighted and closed his arms around his chest; starting at the hospital bed and the Mobian on it with sadness in his eyes.

"_Sonic_..." Amy whispered as her eyes glitter for more tears "... My dear Sonic-kuu..."

And yes, the Mobian in the bed was _Sonic_... Sonic the hedgehog, the blue blur, the faster thing alive, the blue hero in Mobius... He was in a _coma_...

"And all started so normal..." Tails reminded

"Yeah, _so normal_..." Amy repeated

_**...Flashback...**_

Normal day in Mobius, Angel Island floated over the ocean thanks to the Master Emerald, the chaos in Chao Garden were flying and playing around in the water and Sonic the hedgehog was running in Green Hill.

"Hey, Sonic!" A familiar voice to the hedgehog said

"Hey what's up, Tails?"

The yellow fox was piloting his plane near the blue blur, not to low so he wouldn't crash. He noticed also the red echidna standing in one of the wings of the plane.

"What's with you, knucklehead? Off your island now?" He asked curious. The echidna never leaved the island, except if Tails asked he help for a project or the Master Emerald was stole.

"Eggman." Knuckles muttered "He stole the Master Emerald."

_Bingo._ A new adventure.

"Hop on." The fox said and obviously he didn't complain. Sonic jumped on one of the wings of the plain and Tails headed up to Eggman's base.

**"HEY, SONIC!"** A girly voice squealed that almost made the hedgehog jump out of the plain.

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed almost breath less from the scare "W-wha? Tails!"

"Sorry, she insisted." He explained not moving his eyes from the sky.

"Okay, just try to not get in trouble."

"Don't worry, Sonic-kuu." She sang happily.

After a few minutes our heroes got to the base. As they take off the blue hedgehog didn't lose time and ran inside the base, leaving the other behind.

"Sonic, wait for me!" Amy exclaimed as she ran behind the hedgehog.

"Oh well," Miles sighted "This leaves me the hard work... The emerald must be in his control room. You know where s it, right?" The echidna nodded "Okay, let's go!"

Sonic ran through hallways, rooms, and labs until he reached the control room. He recognized the green glow in the middle of the room quickly. As he approached he saw also six chaos emeralds around the huge green emerald. Each one attached to a strange machine but there was a hole in between two emeralds, one was missing.

"Eggman!" The hedgehog called

"Greetings Sonic..." He smiled evilly, turning around from is big chair "Hmm, strange... Where are your little buddies?" He asked

"Here, Eggman!" The yellow fox shouted flying inside the room followed by Knuckles and Amy

"Finally," the doctor smirked evilly "You fools felt right into my tramp." He exclaimed and pressed a red button on his control table and the emeralds started glowing hardly.

"W-what is he doing?" The pink hedgehog asked covering her green eyes from the strong glow from the emeralds

"I don't know..." The echidna answered "But whatever he's doing he need all the power of the emeralds. They only shine like that when Sonic transforms into super."

"But he's missing _one_ emerald." Tails pointed out.

"What!" As the doctor pronounced that word the emeralds stopped shining. "B-but Rouge stole all the emeralds!"

"I did, but _I_ keep one."

He turned around and glared at the white treasure hunter. The white bat was sitting in one of the windows, tossing the red chaos emerald from one hand to another.

"I trusted _you_!"

"So do I," she replied back quickly and smirked slyly "_You_ never told me why you need them anyway."

"To banish those _pests_ out of Mobius!"

"Hey, the _pest_ is still here!" The blue hedgehog complained "I don't have time for these games Eggy, let's finish with this!"

"I'm totally in agreed with you... Badnicks attack!" He commanded and clouds of his minions appeared to attack our heroes.

And the battle started. Pieces of metal fly through the air as Amy swing her Piko-Piko hammer, Sonic jumped over the robots and Knuckles punched them. Tails flied quickly to the machine that was holding the emeralds. Maybe I can do something, he thought as he examined the machine carefully.  
As the battle continued, the white bat tried to escape. She knew that Eggman was angry that she stole the emerald before his machine started working. But she knew the real story behind the machine, even she knew it could fail it could work too. And that could be a total catastrophe.

"Nor so fast, you _rat_."

A weird looking laser, or more like a gun, was pointing Rouge, and the hand that was holding it was nothing less than Dr. Robotnick's hand. She froze in her place, staring at the gun.

"This is the last time you betray me, Rouge." He grinned evilly and walked slowly in her direction. "Now give me the emerald if you value your life." He said stretching his hand.

"No way, Dr." She snapped "I know why you want it, and that's insane! You could kill_ many innocent lives_... Even your_ life_..."

The blue hedgehog heard her words and he stopped destroying robots. Kill_ innocent lives_...? Even... _his own life_...? Not with _Sonic the hedgehog_ here!

The doctor chucked "I don't care, my plan has its hesitation and its questions but it could work. Now give me the emerald!"

"No."

"Fine, you are _dead_."

He acted by his hero instincts and with the adrenaline to the max he ran as fast as his feet could; he could swear he broke his own record.

**_BANG!_**

_TUND!_

The white bat opened her eyes. Strange. She thought being shoot could be more painful than this, she felt totally normal. But there was a minor detail, the blue hedgehog dropped in the ground.

"S-sonic?" She said in almost a whisper "_SONIC_!"

The battle between Mobians and robots stopped, even the time stopped. All staring at the wide eyed bat and the... _Blue hedgehog in the floor_?

"**SONIC!**" Tails flied to the place of the disgrace. He turned the hedgehog to around so he could see his face. His eyes were lost, blood was dripping from his mouth and a strange needle was in the middle of his chest.

"Hmp, not what I wanted. But it works for me." Tails glared at the doctor. How can he be so selfish, so evil, so... so... So _mean_! "See ya, _rats_!" And with that he disappeared with one of his machines.

"**SONIC! WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM!**" The pink hedgehog cried as she moved the fox and hugged the hurt hedgehog in the floor; tears emerging from her eyes.

"Rouge, what happen?" Tails asked exasperated, knowing that the life of his brother was hanging from a threat.

"I don't know!" She said still scared from what happen. "Eggman wanted to kill me and... He save _me_..."

"What are you mumbling about?" Knuckles cried elevating his fists.

"Eggman tried to shot me..." She lowered her sight to hide her crystalline tears "H-he ran in front before it reached me..." She said in almost a whisper and the tears finally reached its course.

"He _did_?" The echidna couldn't believe it. Sonic was a hero yes, but giving his life for her? _Rouge the bat_? Treasure Hunter, thief and spy. He truly preferred that the one on the floor was him and not Sonic.

"His heart is still beating." Tails announced "If we reach the hospital we can save him."

"B-but the nearest hospital is in Green Hill..." Amy mumbled between tears

"Knuckles, do you think you can do a Chaos Control?"

"With the Master Emerald here and all the chaos emeralds... Yeah sure, no problem..." The echidna said dashing to the emerald "Rouge I need your emerald."

"Y-yeah... Here, let me help you." She offered

"Don't worry my Sonic-kuu..." Amy whispered to her dear hedgehog "Every thing's going to be fine... I swear... If not, stop calling me _Amy Rose_..."

**_..End of Flashback.._**

_BEEP... BEEP... BEEP..._

"It's all _her_ fault..." The pink hedgehog muttered gritting her teeth. She was resting her head in the chest of the sleeping hedgehog.

"Is not_ her_ fault." The red echidna declared. He knew it wasn't, Sonic tried to save her and died in try.

"It. Is." She said raised her head and glared at the echidna with her tire red eyes. "If she didn't stole that emerald Eggman didn't had to shot him a poisoned needle!" She cried, glaring daggers at him

"If she didn't stole the emerald we will be in a catastrophe! As Rouge said, his plan was _insane_! It would kill innocent people!"

"But with Sonic around we would defeat him!"

"But why if it was _too strong_ for him, huh? It would kill him and everyone else!"

"But at least he would be alive!"

"**HE'S NOT DEAD!**" The fox shouted his lungs out. Interrupting the war between two of his best friends. "He's in a _coma_, not dead... _Not dead_ a coma... Just a coma... _Understand_?"

Before anyone could answer, the doorknob twisted. The white door opened slowly and a white bat with a small bouquet of roses entered. Knuckles noticed some smeared makeup around her eyes, she have been crying and by the redness of her eyes a lot.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here" Amy muttered between her teeth as she gave her an icy glare.

"I came here to see how Sonic..." Rouge said almost... timidly? "How's he going?"

Tails took her bouquet and place it in where Amy brought her flowers "Well-"

"He's doing fine." Amy interrupted with sarcasm in her tone "The doctors took out the poisoned needle and remove almost all the poison from her blood. Unfortunately he entered into a coma; he will wake up in... I don't know," she grabbed her chin and acted as she was thinking "1 day to... **20 YEARS**!" She shouted the last part

"A-Amy," the echidna said grabbing her arm carefully "It was not her fault, _calm down_."

"Calm down? **CALM DOWN**!" She cried in sarcasm "Everything was going to be fine! Until this _rat_ stole the damn emerald and Eggman got angry. He tried to shot her with a poisoned needle and guess what?" She asked sarcastically, freeing her arm from Knuckles tight grip "**HE ENTERE A COMA!** For the love and sake of Chaos! **A COMA**? What else I need in my life? Every day waiting that he would save the world and end alive he acted as hero again for this _rat_ and ended with a coma!" She screamed to the white bat and slapped her across her face, leaving a red hand mark on her cheek.

"..."Rouge didn't say a word, everything she said was true. Every word she said cut her skin and heart as cold knifes, making the tears drown her aquamarine eyes. She put her hand on the slapped cheek and cried silently.

"Amy! Calm down!" Knuckles raised his voice.

"Oh, don't try it!" She hissed "Don't try to protect your little _girlfriend_, you knucklehead."

"I will show you that-"

"She's _right_..."

Knuckles and Amy turned around to face the crying bat. Tears running down her cheeks, smearing what were left from her makeup.

"I did _kill_ him." She murmured

"Get. Out. Of. Here" Amy muttered every word with poison. Rouge stared at her some seconds but the pink hedgehog exploded in range. "**GET OUT OF HERE YOU _RAT_!** **I. Hate. You! Do you hear me? Everyone does! You killed the hero of Mobius! I hate you, you damn _rat_! I don't want to see you again!**" She screamed to the top of her lungs. Every word covered by hate, range and poisons.

"I-I... I'm so sorry..." She whispered and ran out of the room. Tears running down her cheeks and her conscience killing her bit by bit.

"Rouge!" Knuckles cried and tried to chase her but the door closed in front of his nose. "Look what you did!" He shouted at the pink hedgehog

"No my fault. She killed Sonic." Amy snapped back "

For the last time he's not dead, he's in a coma people." Tails said angrily "**A COMA!**"

"Whatever." The echidna muttered and opened the door. "Rouge wait up!" He shouted as he tried to reach the white bat.

"What's the difference, Tails?" Amy said as tears formed in her eyes "He will never wake up." She threw herself to the chest of the sleeping hedgehog and cried wile murmuring: "_Wake up... Wake up..._"

"Oh, great!" The fox exclaimed sarcastically and threw his hand to his face "This must just be the _tip_ of the iceberg. Which means more _drama_ ahead..."

_You might be sure, my little bro... You might be sure..._

* * *

**_Wow... I really didn´t spect creating this... _**

**_Okay! I decided to start a new story, this one contains more drama! _**

**_Every chapter is inspired in Bittersweet Candy Bowl comic. A comic I love cause it contains three things that I love:_**

**_1. Drama_**

**_2. Cats (the characters are represented by cats, I know Taeshilh, the autor, is a genious)_**

**_3. Cats who go to a school full of drama xD_**

**_You guys should read the comic..._**

**_Well back to the story... I know you should be thinking "OMGF! Ana killed Sonic!" or maybe "You are a meanie! You made Rouge killed Sonic and then Amy shout and slapped her!" But I tell you: IT´S PART OF THE DRAMA! AND HE´S IN A COMA NOT DEAD!_**

**_I love Rouge and Amy and Sonic and Knuckles and many other Sonic characters but in this story I´m consentrating more on the couples Sonamy and Knuxouge. I think there will be a few Shadamy but really slighty... Oh and few Taieam moments!_**

**_~Ana Kat ;p_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The wake up**

_"My love, come back! I need you! I can't live without you!"_

_"Eggman will attack soon; we must be prepared for the great battle!"_

_"Is my fault, I shouldn't be considered part of this team..."_

_"You're like my sister... My priority is your safety."_

_"She has changed... What happen to those bright emerald eyes full of joy? The only thing I see on them is a thirst for revenge..."_

_"The emeralds are useless now... What can we do to stop him?"_

_"I wish she wasn't so down... I miss that playful smirk..."_

_"Sonic... My love, my life, my unreachable dream... You need to wake up..."_

* * *

His green eyes were uncovered slowly. The ceiling was blurring, the voices on his head were mixed and confused.

What happen?

The blue hedgehog sat on the bed he was slowly, passing his ungloved hands through his blue spines.

Wait a minute. No gloves?

"I don't remember taking them off," he said to himself as he studied his tan hands "I don't even remember returning home."

C'mon Sonic, he thought, remember the last thing that happen.

Eggman.

That stupid egg-shaped doctor who tried to shoot Rouge with that strange gun. Even when he intercepted the shoot there was no bullet, just a needle and after that everything was a big and total blur.

Ha, no needle can beat Sonic the hedgehog, he smirked.

But... Where was he _now_?

This wasn't Tails' workshop for sure. He had slept in his guest room as many times as he can remember and he could identify it with eyes closed. This room was white, totally white with silver furniture. One door, one window, just another boring room with a big lack of style.

In other words a hospital room.

He jumped out of the bed without a problem, sliding to the metal door with his white socks.

"Hey, where's the doorknob?" He complained searching for the missing utensil for opening. He pushed the door with his side.

Nothing, still not open.

He sighted and studied the door for something to open it. Nothing... How can you open this stupid door?!

He walked to the other side of the room, when he was about two meters far he started to run in his place, gaining velocity.

If intelligence doesn't work use power, no?

"Three, two, one-" he ran to full velocity straight to the metal door. But before he could reach it, the door opened itself. And what it looked like someone was entering!

The blue hedgehog changed his objective as quick his shoe-less feet could and jumped directly to his bed, pretending to be asleep.

"...Anyway, how has Sonic be, Miles?" A female voice asked sweetly.

"I don't know, I haven't checked on him since yesterday." A yellow fox said as he entered the room.

"Well, hope this medicines work their magic on him." A cream rabbit said as she followed the fox.

Sonic opened his eyes a little to identify the voices. The voices were more mature and he didn't recognize them.

"Yup, these needles must cure him."

WHAT?! _NEEDLES?!_

"Wow, wow, back off!" The blue hedgehog shouted as he jumped to the head of the bed.

With eyes full open he could now recognize both teens. He couldn't believe his own eyes. Cream and Tails.

They looked older and different. Way to different since last time he saw them.

**CRASH!**

And the teen rabbit dropped the metal tray with the needles, breaking them on unfixable pieces.

The teenage fox was quite different and mature. He was taller, almost Sonic's height, he was wearing a white lab coat that was about his knees. His original white and red shoes where replaced by brown and black boots; his white gloves were now black finger-less gloves with strange yellow devices on each wrist. Two piercings in each ear and a small pony tail on the back of his head.

And it was the same with the supposed_ young_ rabbit. She wasn't eight anymore, she looked in between 15 and 16. Her long ears reached until her middle back, decorated with many silver and gold piercings and some military green ribbons. She changed her orange dress and yellow shoes for a military green top, black short skirt, big brown belt, long black gloves and military green sneakers. Her cream hair was longer, trapped into two pony tails and some brown bangs over her chocolate eyes.

"S-Sonic," the yellow fox muttered "You wake up... you really w-wake up!" He shouted as he jumped to the bed and hugged the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic you're back!" Cream gasped and clapped her hands "Oh Chaos, _Amy _will be so amazed! And _Rouge_! Oh, she thought she _killed_ you; but she didn't, are alive! You're back!" The happy rabbit ran and hugged Sonic too.

"Guys, guys, no oxygen through lungs."

"Sorry." Both teens said in unison as they free the blue blur.

"And what do you mean by back? I mean what happen?" Sonic asked as he rose from the bed. A second ago he was in Eggman's base and now he here with future version of Cream and Tails... Odd, creepy and _weird_.

"You just wake up from a coma caused by the EV-virus." Cream explained quickly and simple.

"_ED_-what?"

"_EV_-virus." The yellow fox corrected

"And more like a virus is a plague." The rabbit added as she started cleaning the shattered glass of the shots from the floor. "We should call the _Commander_; if he's the first one to survive she should know it." Cream whispered into the fox's ear.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes." Miles whispered back.

The cream rabbit nodded and picked up the tray with broken glass. But before she exited the room she smirked, turned in her heel to the fox and kissed his cheek; making his white muzzle turn red.

"I don't care what they said," she whispered "You _are_ a great scientist." She smiled and return her way to the automatic door.

"Wow, I disappear for some years and suddenly my little brother has a girlfriend." Sonic smirked as he rose from the bed.

"Shut up, hedgehog." Tails muttered "She's not my girlfriend; she's my assistant and bodyguard." He explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Bodyguard? _Cream_?" The blue hedgehog snickered "Are we talking about the same person?"

The fox just glared at him. "Yes, she is. Actually she has saved my butt many times... She does a good work."

"Yes, yes, whatever you said; but seriously, _Cream?_ Man, I mean she can't hurt a _fly_!" The rabbit he remembered could never fight for her own good. She was a _pacifist!"_

"Things have changed, Sonic. In the seven years that you have been in com-"

"**SEVEN YEARS**?!" The hedgehog shouted.

Still a bit shocked from suck a loud voice the twin-tailed fox managed to speak again. "Yes, seven years." He scoffed.

"Wow, wow, hold on." He snapped. The blue hedgehog was confused and shocked. "That means that I'm-"

"23, yes." Miles interrupted

"And you're-"

"19, correct."

"Cream is-"

"15, adding seven years to everyone." The fox singed.

"And Amy is 21..." He sighted "I missed _half_ of her life" He whispered to himself.

He remembered when she planned her 'Sweet 16' party. Even if she was still 14, she wanted everything to be planed. She even asked him to take the slow dance with her, obviously he refused with such a quest; but deep inside him, he was nervous. Dancing was not his thing; running was his talent and beloved gift. Without it he was absolutely nothing.

"Actually, she's still 20." Tails corrected as he walk to the automatic door "Her birthday is in a few pair of-"

"You're ruining my moment!" He shouted to his younger buddy.

"Geez didn't want to ruin your emo dramatic moment." He moved his hands in front of his chest in defense as he walked backwards to the automatic door.

"C'mon, you need some shoes and other stuff."

The hedgehog stretched his arms on the air, as trying to reach the white ceiling. "Coming, Tails." He muttered, scratching his back.

The twin-tailed fox frozen dead in his tracks. That name, that_ nickname_... "I-I'll prefer if you called me Miles." He said gloomy as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Hmm? Why?" Sonic asked a bit shocked as he followed the fox through the door and into a long gray hallway. "You always hated your own name, remember? That's why I gave ya that nickname... You liked it."

"I know but... N-no offense to it, I loved it and I still like it but..." He sighted and turned to the hedgehog "As I said before things have changed," Sonic couldn't believe his ears. Tails, or Miles, wasn't the one he remembered. "So just call me Miles..." He ended and continued to walk away.

Sonic sighted and continue following his younger brother.

If Tails didn´t wanted to be called _Tails_, how could the others be?


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to their respectipe owners (SEGA)**

**This is for all the chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just the same shadow.**

The soft silver rays of moonlight tried to break into the room, but the thick glare of the window blocked their way in, making the room dark but with little dim light. Almost nothing.

The room seemed inhabited by someone. Maybe because the undone bed, the clothes on the floor, and a few frames on the small table next to a red and black lap top.

A low but audible snore came from the Mobian on the messy bed. He was a hedgehog, his fur was black and inky red stripes cover his spines, arms and legs.

They call him _Shadow_.

His black eyelids were hiding his pricing crimson eyes. His small hedgehog ears, decorated with a few pricings, twitched constantly even asleep. He would never let his guard down, not even asleep. His right glove-less black hand was hanging lazily on the edge of the bed, the left one was on the back of his head. His legs were tangled with the white sheets, making a knot that only he knew how to undo. His breathing was constant and calm, sometimes making a low snore through his nose, but it was constant; synonym of a good night of sleep.

_CLANG!_

The hedgehog jumped out of his bed into battle position. His right black hand holding a metallic AK-47, one of his more trusted guns. His crimson eyes sending a glare to whatever interrupted his night of peaceful sleep.

Through the years, he had become a light sleeper. Even the lowest noise could break his peaceful sleep.

Reason?

The fear of death had been sending his bloody messages around, scaring his friends and the other soldiers. The base was safe of course, but no one knows when death could come...

Especially when _Robotnik_ has half of Mobius under his metal claw.

His gaze softened, but not losing his determined sight. He lowered his gun and scanned the situation: the window broke opened with the strong icy wind.  
A small annoyed sight escaped his lips; dropping his gun on the bed he closed the window.

Before it was completely closed he could feel the icy wind from outside hit his face. He shivered slightly and closed the window completely. He sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched the clock hanging on one of the walls.

'4:21 A.M.'

"Damn it," he mumbled under his breath.

He had only about two more hours of sleep. But for his luck he was a light sleeper, one that ones he was up he couldn't sleep again.

Well, better now than never, he thought as he stretched he's black and red arms. Shadow rose from the bed and walked lazily to the small closet next to the table.

In less than five minute he was done. He wore a black leather jacket, finger less white gloves and what looked like his original shoes; but this one s had metal designs of his logo on the sides.

He stepped out of his room and the automatic door closed quietly. The hallway was gray, a really depressing color of gray, no one bothered about it anyway. They were too busy about the war and defeating Eggman to care about the color of the dorms hallway.

The black and red hedgehog walked slowly through the hallway, passing numerous metallic doors with many golden numbers to identify. As soon as he reached the crystal door at the end of the hallway his well trained ears detected the sound of steps coming.

And for being specific these steps sounded odd. One was soft, the one made by a normal shoe; the other one was hard, the one made by metal.

_TUND._ **CLANG!** _TUND._ **CLANG!**_ TUND_. **CLANG!**

"Hey Boss, why so early today?" A deep male voice came behind him.

"Nothing much," Shadow answered, he didn't bother in turning around "Just wake up and couldn't sleep again... But... May I ask the same question?" He asked as he turned to face him.

"I'm always up early."

"Since when?"

"Since the last attack."

"... You're a good soldier,_ Knuckles_." He smirked and touched the crystal door, which it opened quickly at the actions of the hedgehog.

True, the great guardian of the so called Master Emerald was now a soldier of the great rebellion. But not any kind of soldier, a soldier with the honor to wear a battle trophy: a _metallic_ leg.

Iron, pure silver and shiny metal that with the time had lost his shine and now was grayish and with small scratches.

He hasn t change much, despite his metallic leg. His spines were a bit longer and tied up in a pony tail; leaving just two hanging. He changed his original white gloves for a pair of black finger-less ones. He also changed his sneakers for blackish army styled ones and he wore a brown belt around his waist.

"You coming?" Shadow asked, gesturing to the door.

"Sure." The echidna answered as he followed his hedgehog friend.

They walked into a big, black room. They called it the 'Main Room', mainly because every tactic and movement of the war in between Robotnik and them was planned in this room. In the middle was a big rectangular table, for almost twenty people, in the sides of the room there were some high tech. computers and on the opposite side of the door was a big, almost all the wall, screen; showing the map of Mobius and the places that still wasn't under Eggman's control. Only few Mobians and humans were on the Main room. Finishing some researches or starting their work as early as possible.

Shadow noticed that as soon as they entered the room, the echidna's gaze moved to a specific place on the room. On one of the computers near some humans investigating some bombs, was a white bat. Typing frantically on the green, touch screen some kind of codes.

She wore a military green top, khaki shorts and black, high heels boots. Black long gloves, many piercings around her right ear and a black beret covering her left ear.

Shadow smirked; he had always known that the echidna was attracted to her. Even if he denied it millions of times the ultimate life form knew that he cared deeply for her.

"If you like her so much, why don't you tell her?" Shadow asked as he made his was to one of the computers.

"Wha-? What do you mean?" Knuckles replied, following his superior. He knew exactly what he mean, but he couldn't tell her. He was a soldier; he could die in plane battle at any moment and break her heart.

"You know exactly what I _mean_." The black Mobian smirked. "I know she likes you too, don't waste the opportunity..."

"But you didn't like her?"

"No," he said sincerely "She's like a sister to me, and I only want the best for her." He admitted. The white bat was his first friend since Maria, she helped him, give him a home when nobody did, and she trusted him.

But now she just trusted him.

Just him, no one else. Since the little tragic and dramatic accident everyone has changed and the most affected changed everyone.

The most affected was: _Amy Rose_.

"General! General!" A teen female voice called from the hallway. A teen cream rabbit entered the Main Room as fast as her feet could. "Permission to talk?" She asked patting.

"Permission accepted." Shadow smiled at the small soldier "What's the matter?"

"Blue Code: the blue blur is awake!" Cream exclaimed excited with a big smile.

Shadow's small smile fall of his face.

"Blue... awake? Man, that's impossible!" The red echidna soldier exclaimed. "I-I mean, he's been in a coma for more than _seven_ years!"

"I know, but he's coming right now with Miles! Isn't it amazing?!"

"Y-yes, sure." The black hedgehog said nervously.

Oh, chaos, he thought, this will get more complicated if Rose finds it out! Why every time it gets more _dramatic_?!

"Just hope Rose doesn't find it out..." He murmured to himself.

"Find about _what_?"

A cold chill ran through his spine, she was behind him. He could feel the cold glare from her emerald eyes on the back of his head.

"Rose." He muttered and finally face her cold green eyes.

She has changed, in both physically and mentally. She wore a black mini skirt, long black boots, a black low cut top and black finger-less gloves. Her ears were decorated with golden jewelry and around her neck she got a small hammer on a silver necklace. Her pink spines were longer, covering her back and her emerald green eyes; shooting daggers all over the black hedgehog.

"And?! She snapped.

"Umm... Faker's up." The black hedgehog muttered quickly.

"**What?!**"

"Well... Um-"

"Wow, look at this place..."

That voice...

Amy Rose knew that _voice_, the voice that haunted her head, the voice she was waiting to hear for seven long years...

Oh, no.

"Sonic, stop walking around like a child on a candy shop." The twin-tailed scientist complained as he pulled the hedgehog by the shoulder "We should go this way."

"But this place's awesome! Look at those computers... They are_ just green screens!_"

The blue hedgehog was astonished, yet so amazed. The technology was more advanced, normal things like he remembered were so different, like the doors.

Mental note, _never_ trust those doors.

"_Faker_."

His ears picked up, he knew that voice... how to forget the monotone voice of his best rival.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed happily as he ran to the black hedgehog "Shad-" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"How in the name of Chaos...?" The red echidna whispered to himself.

Sonic watched as four pairs of eyes looked at him with different feelings. The purple ones watched him with disbelief and amazement. The hazel ones with happiness. The crimson eyes with a feeling of awkwardness. And the emerald eyes with anger and range.

But... Those emerald eyes belonged to Amy Rose... Weren't to be supposed to give him love and happiness...? What happen?!

"What. Are. You. Doing. **Here?!**" The pink hedgehog barked to the blue hero.

"Nice to see you too, you really have changed." Sonic smiled awkwardly, trying to change her mood.

"Don't try to change the subject! When did he wake up?!" She ordered with range.

"Just ten minutes ago..." The cream rabbit muttered.

"And could you told me_ ten_ minutes ago?!"

Now she sounded hysterical. This was defiantly not the Amy Rose Sonic knew.

"Hey commander, chill." Knuckles tried to calm her by moving in front of her and Sonic.

"Go and make sure the enemy is still inactive, soldier." Amy snapped harshly, hitting him with her shoulder as she passed him.

"Is almost five o'clock in the morning," the red soldier with a metal leg scoffed "They would never be this early."

The pink hedgehog rubbed her temple and turned in her heel, shooting cold dangers to the echidna "Just go to the Green Room, now..." The echidna didn't move a muscle, his lavender eyes trying to fight back the cold glare she was giving him. "It's an order." She finished.

"Yes... Ma'am." Knuckles sighted and exited the room, leaving the blue hedgehog quite astonished.

Knuckles? Obeying an order from Amy? For Chaos' shake! That was quite impossible!

"Anyone has something to _say_?" Her tone was full of sarcasm and anger.

"..."Shadow sighted, again he had to make something if he wanted the drama level in minimum "... I volunteer myself to give Faker a tour around the base..."

Miles nodded in agreement as his body guard imitated him.

"Fine, just take him to a place where he doesn't annoy me." The pink hedgehog snarled as she made her was to another door in the left side of the room.

"What the heck happen?!" The blue blur asked as he keep on staring at the spot where the pink commander was.

"Rose, that's what happen." Shadow said as he took Sonic from his arm.

"Hey, watch it!" He complained.

"You're coming with me; there are a few things to explain before you create more tension than there is already."

"Tension? How can I create_ tension_?!"

You don't _know_ how many you can create...

* * *

**Dum dum duuuuummmmmm!**

**Well, since next week I start with school I decided to post this chapter sooner!**

**But I don´t know when the next chapter will come... Be patient people!**

**Aaannnndddd I´m planning a new story! A Knuckles/Rouge one because I don´t see many ones around here... But I have a problem, I don´t know what side couple put... Sonic/Amy or Shadow/Amy... HELP ME PLEASE!**

**R&R!**

_**~Ana ;p...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My problems are your problems.**

She walked nervously through the depressing gray hall. She could feel the many pairs of eyes following her, trying to strip her just with a sly glance. She tried to ignore them, they were just admires, admires that just wanted her body.

Her body, nothing more.

The white bat could hear their murmurs, it was obvious that they didn't care a pickle about the emotional trauma that she was passing through, the only thing they cared about was that she looked pretty, or as they said _sexy_.

And that she didn't have a _lover_.

Her trembling hand reached the black beret that was covering her left ear; she gripped it, trying to calm that annoying but continuous beeping sound. The more nervous she was, the louder that beeping sound was inside her ear. She closed her blue painted eyes and gritted her teeth.

Just calm down, Rouge. They can't hurt you, she thought, they know if they do Shadow would_ kill_ them or even worst. You are safe...

For_ now_.

Suddenly she felt a hand gripping her shoulder, sending a cold chill through her spine. And for instinct she turned around and kicked whoever was touching her.

"_Gah_! Rouge!"

"Knuckles?"

The red soldier hold his nose with his hand, trying to prevent any nosebleed coming from that powerful kick. "What's your problem?! I have been calling you since you crossed the Green Room!" He exclaimed as he let go of his nose and twist it for knowing if it was broken.

"Oh, sorry... You know my left ear is kidda deaf since the last accident. Can't hear a thing with this thing." She explained gesturing her covered ear with her hand.

"Don't they say that bat's have the best ear in the _world_?" Knuckles smirked as he gently nudged her with his elbow.

"Ugh, shut up you knucklehead." She said with a slight chuckle as she punched his shoulder playfully.

The white bat continued her way through the hallway, her nervous face changed for a soft small smile. He smiled, even if the smile was small and insignificant, it was after all a smile.

And he made her_ smile_, and it make him feel so good.

But that second of happiness stopped as he felt several glares on his back. The glares belonged to the other soldiers and workers, he didn't need to turn around to confirm it, and he knew those glares too much.

Ignoring those Knuckles followed the white bat, starting a conversation as he escorted her to her destination only to receive several growls and harder glares.

They wanted her, which was sure. But he wanted her too, not for her body or her face but for the necessity of protecting that something he loved.

He loved her, he admitted that as the years passed by, but she changed so much that telling her in this situation would break the small amount of trust she had.

But as soon this is over, Knuckles thought, she would be mine...

No matter if Robotnik tries to kill me.

* * *

"What. Was. **That**!" The blue hedgehog barked as he followed Shadow through the gray hallway. Even through the black and red hedgehog do the possible to ignore him he keeps going on and on and on."Okay, I understand that she would do anything for me... But what the heck happen to-"

"That. Was Rose." Shadow snarled his patience was lost now; he turned in his heel and glared into his emerald green eyes. "Since your little dramatic absence she turned into this. Yes, you did it. Every day for the past years she have been directing this rebellion and being a total annoying _b*tch_ and just now that the things were calming down, you appear from the blue and make things worse! So please, please don't interfere in anything related with her right now. Got it, **Faker**!?"

The blue hedgehog was speechless, also motionless, just breathing rapidly as his brain tried to process the words that the black hedgehog just barked out.  
Shadow sighted, rubbing his temple and watched how the lost hero tried to talk, moving his lips but uttering no words.

"I know you're confused," he started "So I was when this disaster happen, but you need to understand... Everyone has changed, no one is the same Mobian you knew..."

Sonic sighted as he scratched the back of his head, "I-I just came here... And she seems to be mad at me..."

"Well... She is and she's not..." Shadow said with a sad chuckle as he touched a gray metal door, which opened instantaneously.

"And with that you mean...?" Sonic asked, following the black hedgehog through the door.

"She had missed you... more than anyone, that's a fact. But she had changed her sweet girly attitude for doing what you loved... save the world... To save us from being infected..."

"_Infected_? With what?"

But before explaining with words, Shadow gestured his gloved hand to a thick glass-window that separated the room in two divisions.

Giving him a weird look, the blue blur walked silently to the thick glass. Pressing his tan glove-less hands on the window for support, his eyes shrink and mouth agape.

This couldn't be _possible._

It was Espio, or at least it looked like him. Taller than three Mobians together; his long curled tail was full black rings; his hands looked more like paws, big paws with long yellowish nails. Two new yellowish horns were in parallel with the one he had originally; his eyes weren't golden any more, more like a dirty yellowish with green. One big fang escaped from his lips and strange dark purple ooze dripped from his mouth every time it roared to the soldiers that were trying to make him enter a laser cell.

"I-Is that E-Espio?!" Sonic asked trembling.

"Unfortunately, yes." Shadow responded as he walked next to him. "This is a great example of what the EV-virus can get to make." He said gloomily.

"B-But... What about me?"

"You?" The black hedgehog said raising a brow "Yours was a prototype, venom as deadly as any overdoses of any drug, and it only caused you a coma. But with the time... Robotnik started to modify it little by little until he created what we call EV-virus. It attacks your nervous system until it reaches the brain... And it transforms you into that." He pointed to the beast that ones were Espio. "A blood thirsty beast controlled by Eggman."

Sonic moved his glance back into the glass, watching how the soldiers finally get Espio into the cage.

How he could let this happen?

He was his friend, a not so really close one but still he was his friend. And as Cream said, as he recalled, the EV-virus is more like a plague. There could be thousands, no millions, of Mobians infected and under Robotnick's claw.

He left and then this happens.

"The Chaotix... W-Where are the rest?" Sonic asked, his voice was almost whispering, like if he was unsure of how he could get to manage the news.

Shadow sighted and closed his eyes. "Charmy is okay; he's working on the north base, near the ruins of Station Square... But Vector..." He sighted again, but more deeply. "He's dead." Sonic swallowed the little saliva that was on his mouth. "Honored death of course, he saved Vainilla from being attacked by an infected Mobian but... She died a year after that..."

Sonic sighted, so many bad news for him in only one day.

Wow, new record.

Broke the old record of the Eclipse Cannon back in the ARK.

In the time when everyone was... well actually _normal_.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he slowly raised his glance to meet red crimson eyes, and they had... pity on them?

Did Shadow actually felt _compassion_ for him?

"C'mon," Shadow said with a weak smile "We should get you some gloves and shoes."

Sonic nodded slowly before following the black hedgehog out of the room.

This suddenly got worse than I thought...

* * *

Night time.

The more peaceful time around the base. Half of the soldiers and workers were sleeping; the other half was still up working.

No one knew when Eggman planed an attack.

And Amy Rose knew it better.

She sighted, and raised her nose into the air. Sniffing the dirty oxygen of the surface have always calm her and reminded her reason of being here.

Change this place into what was time ago.

She stepped closer to the metal fence of the balcony, a small place above the underground base with other four balconies around it, looking up to the dust clouds that covered sky, trying to find one single star.

"I knew you were here, you like this place too much." A deep male voice said behind her, but she kept her posture and concentration in the sky.

"You should be keeping an eye on Sonic, Shadow" she spoke, adjusting her gloves "I don't want him_ near_ me."

"Wow, never thought I'll hear those words coming from you, Rose." Shadow chucked, leaning against the metal fence.

"Ha, ha, _very funny_."

"I'm serious," he grabbed her shoulder and made her emerald eyes look straight into his crimson eyes. "The first year you were so obsessed, so sad, so weak... You even try to replace him with me." Shadow remained her.

Amy closed her eyes, reminding those days. Those miserable days of suffering for his absence, she wanted him to be up and running away from her. But she waited and nothing happen, and she keep on waiting and still nothing happen and keep on waiting and waiting...

Until she made a decision.

"I changed, okay?!" She barked, snapping his hands off her shoulders. "And I like it this way... I'm stronger and I'll do whatever to give Mobius his old glory." She stopped playing with her gloves and made her way to the door that was soon blocked by the dark hedgehog.

"I know, I know, same lame ol' story... But that's not a reason to dodge your own heart." He said, showing a bit of concern towards her.

"Feelings just make me weaker," she scoffed "I'll never let my guard down, again." She rolled the last word on her tongue, making it longer.

Shadow sighted, he knew that he wouldn't change her mind, perhaps the hole base knew it, so he simply give her a sheepish smile and step away from the door letting her stomp away furious to her room.

"She's stubborn, that hasn't change 'bout her." He smiled to himself.

Yes, some things didn't change about her... Her uncontrollable range, her secret love for sweets, the way she treated Cream as a little sister and the same perfume she wore always. Some days Shadow wondered from where she got so much perfume...

"Is she still in there?" A nervous voice asked.

"No, you can come in, Rouge."

The white bat jumped into the balcony landing next to Shadow, she started to gaze at the sky and finally smile at him. He smiled; whatever she did she kept on dodging Amy, even talk to him.

"So tell me, what were you talking with her again?" She asked curiously.

"Oh you know the Sonic theme..."

"Ohh... I heard the news too."

"With that deaf ear of yours?"

"Shut up!" She cried, slapping his shoulder.

"Yeah... So, why are you here?"

"Oh, umm..." She passed a hand through her hair nervously and gain a bit of courage "Espio escaped."

"He WHAT?!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile that conversation happens...**_

"Here you go Sonic." The teen cream rabbit smiled, placing a shoe box with a pair of white and black gloves on top next to him. "This should be your size."

"Thanks, Cream." Sonic said, taking the gloves and trying then on his hands.

She smiled, seeing him again was a relief. The cream rabbit had seen him in that bed for seven years, seven long years of watching her friends change for his absence.

And some of those changes were too drastic.

_GGRRROOOUUWW..._

Her ears twitched, that purring sound sounded unnatural, low and deep.

The last time she heard that type of sound was when that infected Mobian attacked Vector.

"Umm, Sonic?"

"Yes, Cream?"

"I think we must-"

_**CRASH!**_

The giant dark purple chameleon-like beast crashed against the thick glass. Sending millions of sharp broken pieces flying around the room.

"Cream!" The hedgehog cried. He grabbed her arm and pushed her close to him for protection. But she didn't, she snapped his hand off and ran into the roaring Espio.

"**GROAR**!" He roared as the strange dark purple ooze dripped from his mouth full of yellowish bangs. The infected Mobian stand in his legs, trying to grab them with his big paws.

"Sonic, back off!" She ordered, sliding in between the legs of the beast. As soon as she was in the other side she crashed the crystal box from the wall that contained a green button and press it.

Green lights started to shine like crazy, as the unstoppable wooing sound of the alarm alerted the others that their beast prisoner escaped.

"_HIICCHH_!" Espio hissed, it looked like the loud sound hurt his ears. Taking this as an opportunity, Sonic ran as fast as he could to the other side of the room, the side in which Cream was.

"Now what?" He asked, watching how the glasses and doors were automatically sealed with a thick metal sheet.

"We distract him until Amy or Shadow is here." The rabbit said calmly "How can you calm a beast that is about thirteen times more your own weight?!"

She responded him with a smirk; the teen rabbit took out quickly a gun out of her brown belt. His eyes widen and mouth slightly agape, but before he could comment about the situation she started shooting to the purplish monster.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The silver bullets ricocheted into his skin, not causing any harm, only altering Espio. Making him step backwards.

"Damn it." Cream cursed, taking another gun from her belt. Shooting without mercy, as Sonic watched astonished.

This wasn't the rabbit he met years ago.

There was something, was it that strange shine on her hazel eyes? Or that smirk that only showed the tons of adrenaline running under her skin?

Maybe both.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"**WROAGH**!"

"Bingo."

A single silver bullet penetrated deep into his skin, just above his ankle. The red liquid that maintained him alive started to emerge from the small hole, dripping into the floor.

"**HISOAGH**!" He roared and landed his front paws in the floor. His yellowish eyes glared daggers into the rabbit's skin, watching her as a savage creature would watch his next meal.

She was _dead_ meat.

"**GROAR**!" Espio jumped in her direction, his yellowish claws prepared for attack.

"**AHHH**!" The hedgehog screamed horrified as the giant beast was going to end them both.

He was about to, gravity was now a traitor as the beast was about to fall on them.

Until a slimy green substance was shoot into him and pasted into the wall.

"What... the... HELL?!" His heart still bumping like a drum, he turned his head to see who his savior was.

The same pink hedgehog who claimed to be his girlfriend years ago.

Oh great, she thought; now I save his ass.

This couldn't get _worst_.

* * *

_**Hellloooooo my people!**_

_**Long time no post!**_

_**Well~ this chappie was hard to get, but I did it!**_

_**And my birthday just passed!**_

_**Oh! And the other fic I´m planing, welp... the puntuations are Sonamy: 1 / Shadamy: 2**_

_**C´mon you still have time to vote! I think I´ll strat it due next year!**_

_**R&R**_

_**~ Ana Kat ;p**_


End file.
